


The One With the Prince and the Dragon

by Katrinos, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Дерек наряжается принцем на день рождения своей малышки и страдает от любви к крестному подруги своей дочери.





	The One With the Prince and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One With the Prince and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146965) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 
  * A translation of [The One With the Prince and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146965) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Tyler Hoechlin 2018  
> Бета: замечательная Luchenza
> 
> AU, Дерек отец-одиночка, возможен ООС, и [вот так](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-08/23/12/enhanced/webdr14/anigif_original-26464-1440347665-16.gif) выглядел принц Эрик в "Русалочке"

Дерек делал ради своей маленькой девочки много того, чего ранее не мог бы даже представить (розовые и фиолетовые пряди в его волосах были поистине запоминающимися), но теперь он мог честно сказать, что готов на все, лишь бы она была счастлива. 

Лора нашла ему костюм принца, а Эрика помогла уложить волосы, и, после настойчивых уговоров с их стороны и стороны Коры, он сдался и сбрил бороду. 

Но оно того стоило: когда Дерек спустился по лестнице, Либби увидела его и завизжала от восторга. А потом бросилась через всю гостиную к нему на руки. 

– Папочка! Ты такой красивый! Прямо как принц Эрик!

Дерек поймал ее, выдохнув (Либби определенно подросла), и крепко обнял. 

– Думаешь, тетя Лора отлично поработала с нарядом?

– Да! – выкрикнула Либби прямо ему в ухо.

Ничего страшного, Дерек все равно не собирался слышать ближайшие несколько часов. 

– С днем рождения, любимая.

Либби счастливо заерзала в его руках, пока он не спустил ее вниз. 

– Не могу дождаться показать всем, что мой папочка диснеевский принц!

И, если честно, оказалось довольно приятно видеть дюжину пяти- и шестилетних детей, взирающих на него с восторгом, а Дерек был не против немного сыграть на публику. Несколько ребят вызвали его на дуэль, в которой он поучаствовал с пластиковым мечом, а одна из маленьких девочек объявила, что готова выйти за него замуж. 

На этом моменте Эрика, заливаясь смехом, упала со стула, пока Дерек что-то бормотал в ответ, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию. 

– Мог бы просто сказать ей, что больше заинтересован повстречать другого принца, – заметила Лора на кухне, когда они вдвоем с Дереком вставляли свечки в праздничные кексы. 

Он фыркнул. 

– Чтобы уже шестилетние мальчики просили меня выйти за них? Для одного дня будет как-то слишком много отказов. 

– Хм. – Лора приподняла брови. – Я меньше всего думала о друзьях Либби, скорее об их отцах. Точнее, о том из отцов, что с громким смехом и родинками. Как его зовут? 

Дерек сглотнул и постарался ответить как можно спокойнее: 

– Это Стайлз, крестный Джулии. Привозит ее на школьные мероприятия, когда родители не могут. 

Что было довольно часто, но, насколько Дерек знал, родители Джулии работали в медицине, и было неудивительно, что Стайлз помогал им всем, чем мог. Дерек как-то вместе с ним сопровождал учеников на экскурсии и говорил со Стайлзом пару раз в школе, результатом чего стала очень тихая и безнадежная влюбленность, которая постепенно росла весь последний год. Стайлз был энергичным и прекрасно ладил со всеми детьми, и было ясно, почему Джулия его обожала. 

Даже сейчас Дерек мог увидеть Стайлза на заднем дворе: тот гонялся за детьми с руками, изображающими когти, а звуки визга и смеха доносились до приоткрытого окна. 

Рука Лоры возникла перед лицом.

– Земля вызывает Дерека, прием. 

Покраснев, Дерек отмахнулся от нее. 

– Прекрати, пока не испортила кексы. 

– Ага. – Скрестив руки, Лора внимательно посмотрела на него, что Дереку совсем не понравилось. – Пойду соберу детей к столу. 

– Вперед, – кивнул Дерек. Занимаясь детьми, Лора отвлечется и не станет пытать его насчет всяких влюбленностей.

Он вернулся к свечкам и продолжил расставлять готовые кексы на многоярусной подставке, принесенной Эрикой.

– Приве-е-ет, Дерек!

Развернувшись, он увидел Стайлза, заходящего на кухню с радостной улыбкой на лице.

Мозги Дерека закоротило, и он застыл прямо там, где и стоял, держа по кексу в каждой руке.

Стайлз засунул ладони в карманы, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. 

– Так вот, эм, Лора сказала, что тебе не помешала бы помощь с тортом. Ну, или с кексами?

Дерек оглянулся на подставку, которая была почти заполнена. 

– Оу, вообще-то нет…

Стайлз сразу сник.

– Ох, что ж…

Дерек постарался быстро придумать, как исправить ситуацию.

– Но будет замечательно, если ты достанешь тарелки и вилки.

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке. 

– Конечно! Просто скажи, где они находятся. И все, что еще пожелаешь, мой сеньор, – закончил он, поклонившись и взмахнув рукой.

Дерек, весь покраснев, указал на шкафчик, куда ранее убрал тарелки с пластиковыми приборами. 

– Тарелки на второй полке, а вилки должны быть за ними. 

– Будет сделано! – Стайлз, открыв шкафчик, достал бумажные тарелки. – Отличный праздник, кстати. Детям очень нравится. 

Дерек поставил кексы на поставку и с облегчением убедился, что ни на одном из них не повредил глазурь. 

– Спасибо. Надеюсь, что это действительно так. Либби довольно долго думала над темой праздника.

– Что, неужели выбор не сразу пал на принцев и принцесс? – спросил Стайлз.

– Было много споров о русалках и джедаях, – объяснил Дерек. – Одновременно.

Стайлз расхохотался. 

– Божечки, да я бы заплатил, чтобы на это посмотреть. Русалки, размахивающие световыми мечами. Джулия была бы счастлива.

– Всегда есть следующий год, – сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз ему подмигнул. 

– Обещаешь пригласить? Мне говорили, что из меня получается очень красивая русалка. 

Дерек попытался представить Стайлза в этом образе, но у него чуть мозг не вскипел. 

– Ты… русалка? 

– Эй, у меня очень настойчивая крестница, которую я обожаю, a ее щенячьи глазки безжалостны. Да брось, ты же меня понимаешь. – Он указал на Дерека. – Уверен, что вот это было идеей Либби. 

Дерек дотронулся до своего костюма.

– Она сказала два месяца назад, что я выгляжу как диснеевский принц, и не переставала об этом говорить. 

– Хм. – Стайлз оглядел его с ног до головы. – Из тебя очень славный принц. 

Лицо Дерека запылало, и он отвернулся, вертя в руках подставку для кексов. 

– Только если по выходным. 

– Да? – Стайлз прислонился к столешнице. – Дай угадаю, а в будние дни ты король? 

Дерек фыркнул. 

– Думаю, Либби сказала бы «босс». – И он снова проверил подставку. – Ладно, кажется, все готово. Не откроешь дверь? 

Стайлз, подхватив тарелки с вилками, опять отвесил шуточный поклон. 

– С радостью, мой сеньор. Воистину, я последую за тобой на эти бескрайние просторы!

Дерек закатил глаза и спрятал улыбку за пирамидой из кексов.

Сладости были встречены на ура, а потом все плавно перешли к подаркам. Позже дети снова начали носиться по двору, сжигая полученную от сахара энергию, пока родители еще не успели забрать их домой. Дерек был более чем счастлив оставить Лору и Кору возиться с малышней, пока он записывал, кто из ребят что подарил, чтобы позже Либби могла отправить им открытки с благодарностями. 

– Мистер Дерек! – Один из друзей дочери, Мэтт, подбежал к нему. – Вам надо победить дракона! 

Дерек растерялся. 

– Дракона?.. 

– Да, папочка! – вмешалась в разговор Либби. – Спаси нас от дракона! 

И показала на Стайлза, который сначала мило покраснел, а потом повернулся к детям и начал бегать за ними по двору с правдоподобным ревом дракона.

– Спаси нас, папочка! – радостный возглас Либби перешел в смех, когда она удирала от Стайлза. 

Дерек, глубоко вздохнув, подхватил свой пластиковый меч и атаковал Стайлза. 

– Прочь, мерзкое чудовище! – приказал он, чувствуя себя донельзя нелепо и пытаясь не обращать на это внимание. – Не смей больше нападать на мирных жителей. 

В ответ Стайлз лишь громче зарычал и бросился на Дерека, отбиваясь от его меча. 

Они неуклюже боролись, пока дети им аплодировали, и все закончилось лишь тогда, когда Дереку удалось попасть пластиковым мечом под руку Стайлза. Тот изобразил самую драматичную сцену смерти, которую Дерек когда-либо видел в своей жизни, да еще и с полуминутным падением на землю, которое детвора посчитала забавным. 

Подождав, пока большинство ребят не разойдутся, Дерек подошел к Стайлзу и протянул ему руку. 

– Представление, достойное как минимум «Оскара».

Стайлз схватился за его руку и, усмехаясь, поднялся.

– Мне всегда нравилась хорошая сцена смерти. 

Дерек рассмеялся.

– Ты и правда отлично ладишь с детьми. 

– Ты тоже, – ответил Стайлз. – Превосходный принц. 

Именно тогда Дерек понял, что все еще держит руку Стайлза – теплую и сильную, пульс которой ускорялся с каждой секундой. Стайлз, однако, казалось, не собирался отпускать его руку, и Дерек также этого не хотел. 

Он тяжело выдохнул, собираясь с мужеством. 

– Не хочешь сходить как-нибудь на ужин? Или, может быть, просто попить кофе? 

Глаза Стайлза широко округлились, а потом он усмехнулся.

– У тебя привычка приглашать на ужин поверженных драконов, Ваше Высочество?

Лицо Дерека запылало. 

– Только самых симпатичных. 

Стайлз, откинув голову, засмеялся, отчего Дерек мгновенно залип на его бледном горле. 

Это была или лучшая, или худшая из его идей. А может, и все вместе. 

– Да. – Стайлз сжал его ладонь. – С удовольствием. 

Какое-то мгновение Дерек был так растерян, что чуть не пропустил «да». 

– Ох, отлично. Эм, ты свободен в пятницу? 

– Да, после четырех. 

– Тогда в семь? – с надеждой спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз кивнул и прикусил нижнюю губу. 

– В семь идеально. 

Смотря в карие глаза Стайлза, Дерек думал, что идеальным было не только это «в семь». И такая связь между ними могла стать в будущем чем-то потрясающим.


End file.
